I miss you the most
by QueenWolf12
Summary: After hearing about his friend's death Atticus refelcts on some memories of him. Remebering one night the two shared makes Atty relaize he misses his friend more than anything. Song fic. ZaneXAtty. Rated M for strong themes. Please R and R


**Alright ** **I wrote this at like 3 : 30 a.m and I know it isn't that good. But please be nice. I wrote it for my friend since she loves this pairing. Hell anytime I write this stuff it is for her. She loves these two more than I love Sho!**

**I own nothing or else Sam would have made me make these two get married.**

"He's dead. His heart gave out." Those are the words that Atticus heard from Syrus. He couldn't believe them when he had heard them either. It just couldn't be true. How could his best friend...be..gone? I mean how could Zane just die like that? It didn't make since to Atticus at all.

"L-little blue he couldn't be...I mean theres no way he can even be..." Atty let his voice trail off.

"But he is." Syrus said voice cracking. " He couldn't take it. Well his heart couldn't take it."

Now Atticus knew it was true. The way Syrus looked and sounded. There was no way he could fake that or be wrong. He was telling him the truth. But still Atticus couldn't believe it. To him Zane was like the high lander. He'd be here forever. I mean he was just one of those people that could look death in the face and tell him it' s not his time and death would leave them alone. That how Zane was. So to hear that he had died. That his heart couldn't take it was just so hard to hear. Let alone comperhind it.

"Atty are you gonna be alright?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine...I just need to be alone."

Atticus walked around for hours letting his mind wonder threw the years. All the time he spent with his friend. All the memories they had made together or had shared.

_Flashback_

_"Atticus what the hell?" Zane sweatdropped_

_"What?" Atticus was standing in his best friends doorway dressed as a clown. Red noise and everything._

_"What are you doing dressed like that?"_

_"Dude it's Halloween! Come on man I got you a costume!"_

_"Atticus I already told you I don't trick-or-treat anymore!" 13year old Zane hissed as his goofy best friend._

_"Come on, I got your costume already and it means free candy!"_

_"Fine what's my costume first?"_

_Atticus smiled a full grin and pulled out a fire fighter suit. "Well what do you think?"_

_Zane just gave a blank stair. "Hell to the no." Was the last thing Atty heard before he got the door slamed into his face. _

_"Come on Zane I"ll let you be the clown if you want!" Atticus wined._

_Zane openned the door and threw some snickers at his friend. "You got your candy now leave me alone!" Zane laughed from behind the door._

_"Dude that is not cool."_

_End Flashback_

Atticus laughed at that memory. He remebered how later he did get Zane to go with him. Hell he got Zane to go with him the next year as well. All the memories Atty had where flooding back to him.

_flashback_

_Atticus was walking the playground. He couldn't find anyone to play with so he decided to stroll around with his ukalya. When he walked by the huge willow tree on the gorunds that all the childern named big tree, he heard weeping. _

_Walking over he found a boy about his height hunched over crying. He had long green blue hair and had on the same dark blue school unfor Atty was wearing. Then it hit him. That was the new kid. Atticus remebered him coming in. Hell he even sat with him in his group,_

_Atty couldn't think of a reason why he may be crying but since he was he decided to do what he thought would be best. He strummed his uakyla. "Hey there friend," Atty sang," what you crying about? My name's Atticus what's yours?"_

_"GO AWAY!" Zane cryed. " What's it to you anyway?"_

_"Awww...turn that frown upside down!" Atty said cheerfully right up in Zane's face._

_Whatever was making the younger boy upset was not helped by the fact that some kid coming up singing to him. So of course that earned Atty a big smake in the face. Which of course started a fight._

_End Flashback_

"I wonder why he smaked me for singing?" Atty thought to himself. "Doesn't matter. I mean we made up in the princeables office.

_Flashback_

_Atticus was sitting next to Zane in chairs. They where waiting on their partents to come so the princeable could talk them about fighting. "Sorry." _

_Atticus looked over at the boy next to him. "What?" _

_"I siad I was sorry. You know for punching you in the face."_

_"Oh yeah..that's alright." Atticus paused. "Sorry for bugging you and for you know kicking you in our fight."_

_The two boys started laughing. Covering their mouths so the princeable wouldn't come out and yell at them some more. _

_"Man my Mom and Dad are gonna be mad." Atty frowned._

_"Yeah, Daisy and Demi are going to be pretty mad at me too." Zane added._

_"Hey what? Who are Daisy and Demi?" Atticus asked._

_For a moment Zane looked suprised but then he remebered that he hadn't said anything about his home life. "Oh their my moms. I don't have a Dad any more."_

_"Why?" Atty asked. "What happened to him? What about your mom?"_

_Zane wiped his eyes fast." My mom got real sick and had to be tooken away. My dad was suposed to take care of us but then he just lefted us somewhere."_

_"Wow! Really? ...That's sad." Atticus though for a moment maybe that's what made him cry eariler._

_"Yeah I guess. But it's alright now!" Zane smield. " Me and my brother and sister got adopted by Daisy and Demi and they love us a whole lot!"_

_Before Atticus could respond the princeable called them into his office to face him and their parents._

_End Flashback_

Atty rubbed hs rear since he could recall the spanking he got for that fight. He and Zane became friend thought. But Atty had his favorite memories of his friend. Like their first kiss. How it was in school and their braces got locked together. Or how they both spent their valentines day together. Atty didn't remeber that date but he remebered what they did when they got home.

_Flahback_

_Atticus and Zane clothes lay scattered across her bedroom floor. They were on Zane's dorm room bed, both without a stitch. Atticus on her back, Zane on top. Lips pressed against each other. Open mouths. Tongues battling. Their hands roaming up and down each other's body. Zane was pounding into Atticus, deep and hard. The bed rocked wildly underneath them.  
Zane cupped Atticus's two mounds and traced circles around the nipples with his tongue, sending pleasant chills down her spine. Atticus's hands were raking at Zane's back, leaving faint red marks. She moaned and panted heavily, intoxicated by every movement and sound Zane made. Zane buried his head into the crook of Atticus's neck.  
"Zane…nnnngh…ahh…faster…" Atticus begged, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
Zane thrust harder, trying to pick up the pace without hurting Atticus. He moaned her name through his teeth and began to suck on her delicate neck, nipping softly at her tender flesh.  
Atticus could feel her entire body growing hot. She tightened her grip on Zane and nuzzled against his head, taking in the scent of his hair and sweat. A wonderful mixture of pain and pleasure overcame her body.  
Zane released Atticus's neck and pulled out of her grip so he could face her.  
"I'm about to cum." Atticus panted, "I…I can't hold it. I'm about to- AAAH!" End Flashback_

Remebering tha tngiht Atty felt all kinds of emontions come over him. He missed his friend and his lover. Atty did what he always did when he was upset. He sat on his bed and sang. "This one's for you buddy."

Said I`d never sing a love song.  
Here I am.  
Said love couldn`t hit me so strong.  
Here i stand.  
Guess it`s time to face the music,  
take it like a man.  
Said I wasn`t gonna sell out.  
But now I don`t give a damn.  
Cos everything i ever had fell apart.  
Listen to me sing, it`s coming from the heart.  
Of all the things I`ve had, and all the things  
I`ve lost, I miss you the most.  
Said I`d never play my last card.  
Now I have.  
Said you`d never see me falling so hard.  
Now you have.  
Said I`d never give my heart up.  
But that`s what makes a man.  
Said I wasn`t gonna sell out now,  
but who gives a damn?No, this is the real me talking.  
I wan`t you to know  
that i miss you so.  
Said I`d never sing a love song.  
Here I am.  
Said love couldn`t hit me so strong.  
Here I stand.  
Said I`d never sing a love song...  
now I have.

**Please review!**


End file.
